The invention relates to a motor vehicle, preferably a utility vehicle, such as, for example, a truck or a bus. The motor vehicle is preferably a plug-in hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle (for example a battery-operated vehicle), a range extender vehicle etc., in particular in the form of a utility vehicle.
Plug-in hybrid vehicles, for example, have an electric motor for driving the motor vehicle and a storage device for storing electrical energy for the electric motor. Plug-in hybrid vehicles are distinguished, in particular, by the fact that they have a charging device with a plug-in charging interface for connecting a charging cable for externally charging the storage device, for example, from an electrical power supply system. The charging devices are usually arranged on the outside of the bodywork of the motor vehicle in order to be easily accessible. A disadvantage with this is that the charging interfaces are usually exposed and are therefore not, or at least not sufficiently, protected against influences of the weather or unauthorized access.